


A Day in the Life

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Annoying Brothers, Family Feels, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: What is a day in the life of Harry Potter, head Auror, like? An intrepid reporter wants to write a story about the man behind the legend, and doesn't believe his reply that his is like any other average family. although when he reflects back on the last twenty four hours, he has to admit, maybe his family just isn't average after all





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, a fanfic inspired by two of blvnk-art's works. The first is dad Harry taking the kids to a Quidditch match in a carrier, and the second is a younger James than my story James, rousing up the crowd when his mum is fouled. Love her work, please check Bianca's work out on tumbler and instagram.

“Mr Potter, Mr Potter, please, wait.”

Harry was walking towards the atrium, ready to head home after a long day at work. He glanced over his shoulder when he heard his name called in a pleading tone, fully expecting to see his personal assistant, Evvie, hollering at him for the one form he had probably forgotten to sign. Instead he frowned to see a reporter from the Daily Prophet, hurrying to catch up with him. He suspected she was Miss Barrington, who had been regularly requesting an interview with him for the last three months. 

She was only young, maybe nineteen, twenty. He suspected she was new to the job, but already she had proved relentless. Shooting her a scowl, he turned his back and continued walking; albeit just a little quicker. 

“Mr Potter, please, a moment of your time?” she called. 

People were turning to stare. Sighing, he decided to stop, to give her a minute so she could ask her request before he turned her down. He checked his watch and winced; Ginny was already going to have his head. 

The woman – a young girl, really – caught up with him. “Mr Potter,” she gasped, trying to catch her breath, “Melody Barrington, Daily Prophet.”

“How can I help you, Ms Barrington?” he asked politely. 

“Mr Potter, I've been trying to schedule an interview with you for some time now. I've made appointments, only to have them cancelled by your personal assistant,” - Harry made a mental note to rush that paperwork through for Evvie's raise - “and I've sent owls that have been returned with messages unread,” she said. 

“Ms Barrington, we have a public relations department at the DMLE that deal with the press,” explained Harry. “I suggest you go through the proper channels, you might get further. Now, if you don't mind...” He turned to go, but she grabbed his arm. 

“But I don't want to interview you about work, or any work related story,” she blurted out. 

He pointedly looked down at her hand on his arm and, blushing, she released him. “Sorry, I-, Im so sorry. Mr Potter, I'm a reporter for the social side of the Daily Prophet,” she told him. 

“Then I really don't understand the need to talk to me. I try to avoid as many social functions at the Ministry as I can...or that Hermione will let me get away with,” he said. 

She smiled. “Yes, your aversion to most of the offical functions is well known...but as I said, that's not the sort of story I want to write.”

Harry looked at his watch again. Forget his head, five more minutes and Ginny would have his balls. “Ms Barrington,” he sighed, gesturing for her to get on with it. 

“I want to do a family piece. You know, a day in the life of Harry Potter. People are always wanting to know more about your home life, your children. Oh, nothing too invasive,” she added hurriedly, as Harry's frown turned to a glare at the mention of his children. “A nice family story.”

“I don't think so. I like to keep my home life private. The public know enough about me and my wife as it is. Now, if you don't mind, I have to get home,” he said firml, turning away. To his annoyance, she followed him closely. 

“To do what?” she pestered, alongside him. “Have dinner, play with the kids, go for a fly with your wife? Please, Mr Potter, the public want to know,” she implored. 

“We're just a normal, average family, Ms Barrington,” he said. 

She snorted, then blushed when he looked at her, an eyebrow arched. “I don't think so, Mr Potter,” she responded. 

“Well,”- Harry had to concede that might be stretching it just a bit- “I strive to give my children a normal, average upbringing. The fact that the press is always after us” – he looked at her pointedly - “doesn't always make it easy.”

“Is that why your son James threw dungbombs at the press last week?” she asked. 

Harry tried to stifle a smile at the memory. “My point, exactly. Like most families, we had gone to Diagon Alley with my godson to get his school supplies. Somehow the press found out and followed us everywhere. Believe me, the press got off easily with the dungbombs. I won't tell you what my wife wanted to do to them.” 

“Ah yes, Ginny Potter. Ex Holyhead Harpy champion. She played in the exhibition match yesterday, didn't she?” asked Melody. 

“Yes, she did,” nodded Harry, proudly. 

“Don't you see, Mr Potter, er, may I call you Harry? Your wife is a Quidditch champion, you're, well, you. Your best friend is our Minister for Magic. Hardly your normal, average family,” she admonished. 

Harry shrugged. “It is amongst my friends. Look, Ms Barrington, there is no way I'm letting any sort of reporter near my children.”

“Then just tell me about your average, boring day,” taunted Melody. “Take Sunday, for example.”

Harry drew a breath as his mind drifted to the day before...

“Dad? Dad, are you awake?” Small fingers raised Harry's eyelids. Instinctively Harry jerked away, waking Ginny next to him. She grunted in annoyance and rolled over. 

“Al, are you okay? It's so early,” groaned Harry, checking his watch. 

“Yeah, I'm fine, Dad, but -”

“Then go back to bed,” said Harry, rolling over to spoon Ginny. 

“But Dad -” started Albus, 5, nearly 6.

“Now, Al,” said Harry, his lips pressed against the back of Ginny's neck. 

“Fine,” huffed Al, and stormed out. 

“Wazzatallbout?” murmured Ginny. 

“Don't worry about it, go to sleep,” encouraged Harry, curling his body around hers. She interlocked her hands with his and they fell back to sleep. But mere minutes later...

PING...PING

“Wazzat?” murmured Ginny. 

“Wha-?” asked Harry, barely strirring. 

PING...PING “Wake up!”

Ginny sat up, her short hair tousled. She grabbed her wand from her bedside table and used it to open the curtains of their window. To Ginny's utmost surprise, her brother Charlie was hovering outside her window, along with her eldest son, James, 7. Both were throwing small stones at the window. 

The early morning light woke Harry. “Bloody hell, Gin,” he complained, burrowing against her back to avoid the light. 

“Charlie!” cried Ginny loudly. “What the – what are you doing here in England, let alone outside my bedroom window? What's the time, anyway?”

“Yeah, I know it's early, it was the only Portkey I could get from Romania. I didn't want to wake mum and dad so I came here. I came to see you fly in the exhibiton match today. Didn't Al tell you I was here?” asked Charlie. 

“Al was in here earlier,” remembered Ginny. She nudged her elbow into Harry. “Oy, what did Al say to you?” she asked. 

Harry yawned. “Too early, I told him to go back to bed. Is that Charlie?” he asked, reaching for his glasses. He looked at the window. “Is that James?” 

Charlie chuckled. James hooted. “Come join us, Dad,” encouraged James. 

Before Harry could speak, Ginny spoke for him. “Well, with Charlie here to watch you kids, your dad and I are going back to sleep and will get up at a decent hour. I do have to be rested for the match later,” she retorted. 

“Just sleep?” teased Charlie. “Just save some strength to make me and the kids breakfast.”

“Charlie!” gasped Ginny. Harry grinned and drew her back down to bed and pulled the covers over both their heads. 

“Ugh, I'm going,” groaned James, flying away. 

“Oy, enough of that. I meant what I said. I chose my favourite brother- in-law to make me breakfast instead of my mum,” called Charlie. 

Harry poked his head out of the covers. “I'm your only brother-in-law,” he said. 

Ginny tossed the bed cover back over his head, and Charlie heard muffled laughter. “Ugh,” he said, and flew off to chase James. 

Harry and Ginny took advantage of the time to have a kiss and a cuddle, trying to ignore the two outside who continually flew past the window hooting and hollering. 

Having given up on any chance of any more sleep, or anything more interesting, Harry and Ginny darted into the shower together, content that Charlie was watching James and Al. 

Suddenly, their shower door was flung open. It was Al, once again. “Uncle George says hurry up, he's hungry.”

“Al!” gasped Ginny, turning her body into Harry while he covered her bottom cheeks with his hands. Al simply shrugged and left. 

“Wait, did you say George was here?” called Ginny, slapping Harry's wandering hands away. “Right, shower's over.”

“Aw, come on, Gin, if Charlie and George are here, the kids are fine,” implored Harry, reaching for her again. 

There was a knock on the bathroom door. “Room for one more?” taunted George. 

Ginny opened the door slightly and poked her head out “George, will you shu-”  
She abruptly stopped. 

“Hi Mummy,” greeted Lily, 2 1/2, from George's arms. “Hi, Daddy.”

“Morning, sweetheart,” called an unseen Harry. 

“You were saying, Ginny?” smirked George. 

Ginny smiled tersely at him. “Will you shut the door so we can step out and get dressed.”

“About time. Shake a leg, Harry. We're all starving downstairs,” said   
George, grinning and winking before he left. 

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. “All?” they chorused as they were getting dressed. Harry was ready first and, seeing as how they were waiting for him to start breakfast, he went downstairs before Ginny. 

“Hey Al, what are you doing?” he asked, seeing his son sitting on the sofa and staring intently at a basket on the coffee table. 

“Uncle Charlie is paying me two knuts an hour to watch over this,” said Al, not taking his eyes off the basket. 

“I'll tell Charlie your going rate is a sickle an hour,” said Ginny, sauntering down the stairs in her Harpy's warm up suit. She ruffled his hair as she walked past him. 

Harry eyed her up and down; she grinned at the look on his face. “See something you like, Potter.”

“That suit brings up a lot of good memories, that's all,” said Harry, pulling her to him and kissing her lightly, his fingers toying with the zipper. “Remember when I snuck into the changerooms and we – ow, what the hell, Gin?”

“Little ears, Harry,” said Ginny, gesturing to Al. 

“What did you sneak into the Harpy change rooms for, Dad?” asked Al, not taking his eyes off the basket. 

“Yes, Harry, tell your son why you snuck into the change rooms,” teased Ginny. 

“I-I had to do a security check,” said Harry, thinking quickly. Ginny nodded approvingly at his excuse. 

“But why did you have to sneak? Wouldn't Auntie Gwen let you in?” asked Al. 

“It was a surprise for Auntie Gwen,” said Harry. 

Ginny snorted. “Yeah, she got one hell of a surprise when she caught us,” she whispered. Unfortunately, Al heard her.

“Caught you doing what?” he asked. 

“Er...?”

“We were chasing a Snitch in the changerooms,” explained Ginny. She patted Harry's bottom. “Come on, love, breakfast.”

Together they went into the kitchen where immediately the level of the noise escalated as they all chorused, “ finally,” upon seeing Harry. Angelina, Freddie and Roxeanne were there too. 

“What am I, chopped Mortlump?” pouted Ginny. 

“ You'll soon have a stadium full of people cheering for you. Let Harry have his moment in the spotlight,” teased George. 

“ Yes, because he loves it so much,” agreed Charlie. Even with his head in the refrigerator they heard Harry's snort of derision. 

“ Er, don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?” Ginny asked George. 

“ Ouch,” cried George, his hand on his heart. “ I was sure you'd want to see your favourite brother before your big match.” 

“ Oh, will Percy be arriving soon, then?” smirked Ginny. 

“ Hey,” chorused George and Charlie, indignantly. Ginny grinned as she walked over to make the tea and start the toast. 

“ Can I help, Uncle Harry?” asked Roxeanne, 4. 

“ Sure, sweety, here, let's get you a chair and you can tell me when the toast pops,” offered Harry. 

Lily was content on Uncle Charlie's lap and James and Freddie were bombarding him with questions about his dragons. 

Suddenly the Floo lit up, and Percy walked out. “ Charlie, there you are. I thought you would be at the Burrow; I've just come from there,” he said. 

“ I came here so I wouldn't wake mum and dad,” he told Percy pointedly. “What's up?” 

“He came to see me, of course,” retorted Ginny. While Percy was digging around in his case, Ginny mouthed 'favourite brother' to Charlie and George. They both scowled, while Harry chuckled.

“ Hmm...oh yes, your match. Well, of course we're coming, in fact, the girls are awake and excited already,” muttered Percy. “Now Charlie, it's been brought to my attention that you forgot to sign your paperwork when you handed in your Portkey. You should know -” 

“ Yes, yes,” said Charlie, waving Percy's concerns away. “ Give it here, I'll sign it now.” He took the parchment and quill and scribbled his signature.

“ That's not the point, Charlie. Procedure is important in these circumstances. Thank Merlin you didn't bring anything with you that needed declaring,” sighed Percy, taking the signed parchment back and checking it thoroughly. 

“ That reminds me, Charlie, what's Al watching in the lounge?” asked Ginny. “In the basket?” 

Percy's head snapped up to see Charlie shooting Ginny a shooshing sign. “Charlie, what have you done?” he sighed in resignation.

“Can you take off your Ministry hat for one moment and just be my brother for a minute?” asked Charlie. 

George snorted, Angelina nudged him and Percy frowned. “I hardly think-” 

“Exactly. Look Perce, the truth is...I brought a dragon egg with me from Romania,” admitted Charlie. 

There was silence. Percy's face tightened, and even Harry turned around in surprise. 

“ Oh boy, a dragon egg in my house,” cried James. “ Will it hatch? Can I keep it?”

“ I wanna see it, where is it?” asked Freddie, looking around. 

“ Charlie, do you realise the position you have put both me and Harry in? This is a breach of security, an international scandal. You have smuggled that egg into our country!” Percy's face was turning red as he started to cite rules and regulations. 

Harry turned back to the breakfast and began piling it on a platter. The less he heard, the better, especially on his day off. “ By the way, Al's fee is a sickle an hour,” Ginny told Charlie. 

James and Freddie ran from the breakfast table to the lounge. Harry placed the breakfast platter on the table, then helped Roxeanne off the chair, kissing her cheek and thanking her for her help. 

“Daddy, is Uncle Charlie in twouble?” asked Lily. 

“Er, well you see, ” began Harry. 

“Yes!” interupted Percy, “ when word gets out-” 

“ Word doesn't need to get out. Look Percy, the mama dragon died, so I'm looking after it. It's not going to hatch for a while yet, but I didn't want to leave it behind. The egg and I will be gone on Monday night. Two days, Perce, give me today and tomorrow, that's all I ask,” said Charlie. 

“Breakfast,” hollered Harry, eager to change the subject. “ Boys?” 

James and Freddie returned. “ Al wouldn't even let us look in the basket,” sighed James, sitting at the table. Harry loaded both boys a full plate and did one up for Al, taking it into him and returning to sit between Ginny and James.

“Uncle Charlie, what sort of dragon is it?” asked Roxeanne, smiling her thanks at her mum as she buttered some toast for her.

“ A pygmy dragon,” said Charlie, proudly. 

“ Woah,” breathed James and Fred, aware of how rare they were. 

“ Woah,” repeated Lily. She looked at her uncle. “What's a piggy dragon?”

“Pygmy,” corrected Charlie, tickling her under her chin and making her giggle. “It's a smaller breed of dragon, much smaller.”

“Really Charlie, if it isn't bad enough you've smuggled a dragon egg, now you're telling me it's a rare breed. Can this get any worse? It's not going to hatch any time soon, is it?” asked Percy in exasperation. 

“No, it's still got some gestation time to go. Two days, Perce,” reminded Charlie. Percy pursed his lips but said nothing. Taking his official parchment, he left, telling them he'd see them at the stadium. 

“So who's coming to the match today?” asked Charlie, changing the subject. 

“Most of the family, I think,” said Ginny, sipping her tea. 

“Not me, I'll be at the shop. That's why I came over early,” explained George. “Ron's opening the shop and I'll take over from him at lunchtime so he can go to the match. I'll meet you back at the Burrow for dinner to hear all about it,” he said. “Everyone's coming back. Lee, Katie, Oliver...”

“Neville and Hannah, Luna. Merlin, it's just an exhibition match for charity,” said Ginny, swiping some bacon off Harry's plate. 

“It's your first match since you retired, of course we all want to see you fly again,” said Angelina, passing some more bacon to Harry. James immediately swiped it off his plate, grinning cheekily at his dad. 

“Harry, do you need a hand getting to the stadium with all the kids?” asked Charlie. 

Harry shook his head. “Thanks, but I've got it covered. George and Ron rigged me up this nifty little carrier. James on my shoulders, Al can sit in front and Lily on my back. We'll be fine, we tested it the other day, thanks though.”

“Well, I guess we should be going then. Good luck Sis, sorry I can't be there, I hope you haven't forgotten how to play,” teased George, hugging her as he gathered his two children to leave. 

Angelina hugged Ginny too. “Can't wait to see you out there again,” she said. Ginny thanked her for the support, then said she really should get ready to leave. 

“Uncle Charlie, can we go fly again till it's time to leave, please?” asked James. 

“Sure, kiddo,” said Charlie, ruffling his hair. “Go ask your brother, too.”

James went to the lounge and came back minutes later. “Al said no thanks.” 

“All right then, little man, let's go,” said Charlie, and they went out the back door. 

“Come on, Lil, let's go wipe your face,” said Ginny, picking Lily up and resting her on her hip. She kissed the top of Harry's head. “Great breakfast, love.”

Harry sat at the now empty table, looking at the dirty dishes piled on the sink, the milk, eggs and bread needing to be put away. “No, it's fine, I can clean up,” he called out to – absolutely nobody. 

“Did you say something, Dad?” called Al, from the lounge. 

“Thank Merlin for magic,” he sighed, waving his wand to set everything right and get the dishes set to washing. “No, it's fine, Al,” he called, then went into the lounge. His son was still staring at the basket where the dragon egg was. “Don't forget we're going to get dressed in Harpy gear to support your mum. I'll get Lily done first, then I'll call you upstairs.”

“Can't I get dressed down here,” whined Al. 

“Well, I suppose so. You want the face paint or the headband?” asked Harry. 

“I get first choice? Cool, face paint, please,” said Al, and nodding, Harry went upstairs. 

Ginny had finished washing Lily's face and hands and done her hair up in a little bun. “I can take care of it from here, Gin, you go and get ready,” he offered. 

“Thanks, love. Lil, be a good girl for Daddy,” said Ginny knowing her daughter had her daddy wrapped around her finger. She left the two to go get ready properly. 

“Okay, Lil, we're all going to wear special Harpy tops today, and I'm going to put a special green and yellow ribbon in your hair. That way mummy knows how much we love her.”

Lily clapped her hands in excitement, but fidgeted as Harry tried to put the ribbon in. “Maybe we'll get you dressed first,” suggested Harry. 

“Harry, I'm leaving,” called Ginny. “Will I see you after the match or back at the Burrow?” 

“I'll wait for you but I might send the kids back to the Burrow with Charlie and Ron,” said Harry. 

Ginny came closer and kissed him lightly. “Gwenog's already warned me about getting caught in the change-rooms,” she told him. 

He placed an arm over her hip, preventing her from moving away. “Then we won't get caught. Come on, Gin, it's tradition,” he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. She laughed, caressed his cheek lovingly and kissed him lightly.

“Yes, well, tradition got us Al. Funny how he's the least interested in Quidditch, considering where he was conceived,” smirked Ginny. She kissed Harry again. “Gotta go. I'll look for you.”

“Oh, you'll see us,” winked Harry. 

“Harpys!” cried Lily, and Ginny caught her face between her hands and kissed her soundly, making Lily giggle. 

“ I'll send James in on my way out,” said Ginny, waving as she exited the room. 

Harry got the tee shirt over Lily's head and managed to get the ribbon to stay in her hair, albeit with the help of a sticking charm. He then carried her downstairs with the boys tees, all emblazoned with the word 'POTTER' across the back. 

Al barely took his eyes off the basket as he quickly got dressed. He was looking at the Harpy headband when James came in. 

“Hey, I wanted to wear that,” he said to his brother. 

Al shrugged and threw it at him. “Okay.” 

James dressed quickly while Harry painted Al's face with stripes. Then he put on the harness, settling Lily in first, then Al in the front, and finally James on his shoulders. 

“Ow, stop, James,” winced Al, as James' foot struck him in the back of the head. “ Da-ad?” 

“ James, keep your foot to yourself. Al, okay? Lily, stop biting,” he called, shooting a look over his shoulder. “ Ready?” 

“Ready,” chorused the boys. 

“rrrrry,” murmured Lily, her face smooshed against Harry's back. 

Al grimaced as James' foot hit his head again. “ I think Uncle George needs to make some modifications to this,” he complained. 

Harry rubbed Al's hair in comfort, then hissed as Lily bit his back again. “ I agree, son. Okay, here we go. One, two, three...” 

And with that, Harry Apparated his family away. 

/*/*/*/*

Later- The Burrow

“I can't believe James nearly got kicked out,” groaned Ginny, smiling though. They were all sitting around in a group, having eaten up a storm after the match. 

“Come on, Gin, it was a clear foul,” protested Ron. 

“But he ran onto the ground and encouraged the fans to chant 'foul, foul,” said Ginny, secretly proud and pleased. “I had to fly down and take him back to Harry.”

“It was supposed to be a friendly exhibition match for charity,” explained Percy, who would have been mortified if one of his daughters had done what James had done. 

“Well, we did raise a lot of money for a great charity, 'Lumos',” sighed Ginny, “but I have a feeling my firstborn may make the front page of the Daily Prophet tomorrow.”

“Yes well, it wouldn't be the first time, would it?” asked Hermione, looking fondly at her godson. 

“It wouldn't even be the first time this week. I know you all saw the photos from Diagon Alley last Thursday, when we went to get Teddy's Hogwarts things,” said Harry, chuckling. 

“How many more years till James starts at Hogwarts?” teased Neville. “I'll ask Minerva, I'm sure she could tell me exactly.”

Ginny and Harry exchanged an amused look. They watched on as James came over at the mention of Hogwarts, and climbed onto Neville's lap. 

“Me 'n Freddie are gonna sleep in the Forbidden forest one night, when we come to Hogwarts. We wanna see a unicorn,” he announced. 

“I don't think the headmistress will allow that, James, said Neville, “and there's lots of other creatures in the forest besides unicorns. Scary creatures.”

“We're not scared,” scoffed Freddie, “we're gonna be Gryffindors.”

“Besides, we'll ask Hagrid to come, too,” decided James, and Freddie nodded. 

“Better warn Minerva now,” whispered Katie Wood to Ginny, rubbing her swollen belly. Her husband Oliver put his hand on it, smiling to feel his son move under his hand. “This one is going to be a Chaser,” he announced. 

Ginny smiled as she watched Luna dancing while she held her daughter, Lily. She looked around for Al, but didn't see him with Rose, or any of his other cousins and friends. “Harry, have you seen Al?” 

Thus began a huge search over the Burrow, until Charlie had an idea. He used the fireplace in his mum's kitchen and Flooed somewhere, returning minutes later. “I found him,” he said, to Harry and Ginny's relief. “He was home, watching the basket with the dragon egg.”

“We should be going anyway,” said Harry, as he swapped Lorcan to Rolf, for Lily from Luna. Both children were close to sleep, and Hugo was already asleep on Molly's lap. 

“Yeah, I'm pretty tired,” agreed Ginny, brushing Lily's hair off her face; it had come out of it's bun ages ago. “Thank you all so much for coming, I really appreciated the support out there.”

She called out to James, who was spending the night at the Burrow, along with Freddie, to spend more time with Uncle Charlie. Ginny hugged her firstborn son goodnight, reminding him to be good. 

“Always, Mum, always,” said James, beaming innocently. 

“He'll be right, Gin,” said Charlie, throwing an arm around James and Freddie's shoulders. 

“Yes, well, you be good too,” she reminded her brother, making James and Freddie laugh. “Thanks for coming, Charlie, it meant a lot,” she added softly as she hugged him. 

“I didn't see you play as much as I would have liked to,” admitted Charlie, “and it's great to get back and see the kids. They've grown up so much every time I come home. I mean, look at Teddy, off to Hogwarts soon!”

At that they turned to see Teddy sitting next to Victoire, talking animatedly while she watched on, hanging on to his every word. 

“They'll be something, someday,” predicted Charlie, quietly. Ginny nudged him, but nodded in agreement. 

“Ready?” asked Harry, carrying a now sleeping Lily in his arms, a bag over his shoulder. “If I don't see you tomorrow, Charlie, thanks for coming to see Gin's game,” he said gratefully. 

“Back to work tomorrow?” asked Charlie, placing a kiss on Lily's forehead. Harry nodded, then grimaced as Charlie laughingly kissed his cheek, unable to move quick enough to avoid it with Lily in his arms. 

“Oy,” reprimanded Ginny, “the only lips on my husband should be mine.” She and Harry shared a look, remembering their trip to the changeroom a few hours ago. 

“Ginny, really dear,” admonished Molly, with a disapproving look. “There are children present.”

“I agree, Mother,” sniffed Percy, frowning as his eldest daughter giggled when Uncle Charlie picked her up. “Charlie, no rough housing, please.”

Harry and Ginny quickly took their leave while the attention was diverted. Molly thrust a plate of food in Ginny's hands, “for Al”.

Al looked up briefly when Harry, then Ginny appeared in their Floo. “Oh, you're home,” he muttered, returning to watch over the basket and it's precious inhabitant. He yawned. 

“Time for bed, I reckon,” said Ginny, as Harry headed upstairs to put Lily in her bed. She headed to the kitchen to put the food away, then returned and locked the Floo.

“But Mum, I have to watch this for Uncle Charlie,” protested Al, tiredly. 

“Dad and I will take over for you,” said Ginny gently, encouraging him to stand and guiding him to the stairs. With her arm around him she walked him up, waited while he used the loo, then went with him to his bedroom. He climbed into his bed, shoes and all. 

Smiling, Ginny pulled the covers back and slipped his shoes off. “You'll be more comfortable, trust me,” she said softly. 

“Thanks, Mum,” he said, half asleep already, “you were really great today.”

Ginny smoothed his messy hair off his face and kissed his cheek. “Thanks, love, it was great to have you all there,” she said softly, “and tomorrow we'll have a talk about you using the Floo without telling anybody.”

“I told Lily,” he said, and rolled over, curling into a ball. 

Ginny smiled and pulled the cover over him. She looked up when she heard Harry's quiet chuckles. “We'll have to talk to Lily about not passing on messages,” she teased. 

“She'll probably just say Al and Fwoo,” imitated Harry, as they stopped to look in on Lily as they headed to their own room. 

They undressed and got into bed. Ginny groaned in pleasure as Harry began to massage her muscles. “You're brilliant,” she sighed happily, laying on her stomach. 

“You were brilliant out there today,” corrected Harry, as he straddled her legs. “How did it feel, after all this time, to be out there flying, playing the game you love.” His hands massaged her hips before moving down to the backs of her thighs. 

Ginny rested her head on her arms, glancing at him over her shoulder. “Good...but I have a feeling I'm going to feel my age and more, tomorrow. It was fun, and so great to see all the kids dressed up for me.”

“Hey, what about me?” asked Harry. 

Ginny rolled onto her back under him. “I definitely prefer you not dressed for me,” she teased, running her hands over his chest. 

Harry ran his hands up her side, easing his larger body over hers. “Anything for my favourite Harpy,” he murmured, his nose nuzzling the side of hers. 

The lights went out and there wasn't much talking after that, apart from some sighs and groans. It was good, always so good, especially when Ginny – 

“Mr Potter? Mr POTTER?”

Harry blinked, and focused on the young lady in front of him. “What?”

“Are you okay, you zoned out there for ages, then had some weird look on your face. Merlin, you're not having a heart attack, are you? My grandfather had one last year, and -”

“No, I am NOT having a heart attack,” interrupted Harry, suddenly feeling old. “I'm fine.”

“Oh...you're sure?” Miss Barrington looked at him doubtfully. 

“I'm sure, I'm fine and” – he chanced another look at his watch and groaned out loud – “if you don't want to come face to face with my wife, I need to get home.”

It appeared to be the wrong thing to say, as Melody Barrington looked positively thrilled at the thought of coming face to face with Ginny Potter. 

“Trust me,” he said, shaking his head, “it won't end well for both of us. Goodnight, Ms Barrington.” 

He turned to go, and was nearly at the fireplace when he heard his name called yet again. “So close,” he whispered to himself, turning to see Percy storming towards him. “What is it, Percy?” he sighed. 

Percy checked his watch. “Running rather late, aren't you, Harry?” he asked. 

“And getting later by the second,” replied Harry, aware that the reporter was still close by and listening unashamedly. 

“I wanted to let you know I've spoken to the editor at the Daily Prophet, expressing my disappointment and disapproval, on behalf of the family, of course, of having James on the front of the paper...again. I know how you try to protect the children as much as you can from this sort of thing,” he said. 

“Yes,” he said, pointedly at Miss barrington. “Yes, Ginny and I do.”

“Of course, if you'd just try and reign in young James'...exuberance, these things wouldn't attract the press,” suggested Percy. 

“Have you talked to Ginny about this?” asked Harry, interestedly. The Potters and Percy had very different ways of raising their kids, and Ginny didn't take well to being told she was doing it wrong...by anyone! 

Percy looked slightly alarmed. “Er, no. That wasn't what I really wanted to talk about, anyway. Here.” He thrust some parchment underneath Harry's nose. “Explain this.”

“What is it?” asked Harry, struggling to focus, as his glasses were slightly knocked askew. 

“It's from Charlie. I escorted him to the Portkey office -”

“How touching,” smiled Harry, knowing there had to be more to Percy seeing his brother off. 

“I had to make sure his departure paperwork was in order. Just before he left, he handed me a bill. A bill!”

Harry finally focused to see Charlie had billed the Department and Regulation of Control of Magical Creatures the sum of eighteen sickles, to be paid to Albus S Potter. 

“What can I say, when I woke to go to work this morning, he was awake, watching the damn thing. I say he deserves to be paid,” chuckled Harry. 

“By Charlie, not the Ministry. He's the one who brought the dragon egg with him,” refuted Percy. “But here.” He handed Harry a small bag of coins.

“You had a dragon egg in your house?” gasped Melody, making no pretence she hadn't eavesdropped. 

“Good one, Perce,” sighed Harry, rubbing his tired eyes. 

“Who are you?” asked Percy. 

“Melody Barrington, journalist for the social pages of the Daily Prophet,” beamed Melody, holding out her hand for him to shake. “And you're Percy Weasley.”

“Yes, yes I am,” agreed Percy, shooting Harry a puzzled look. 

Harry reacted by holding up his hands in innocence. “Just trying to get home for dinner. Luna's coming over.”

“Luna Scamander?” asked Melody, excitedly, quickly dropping Percy's hand. “After I read her and her husband's book, I very nearly became a magizoologist after Hogwarts,” gushed Melody. 

“It's a good book,” agreed Harry. “I'll tell her you liked it, maybe have her send you an autographed copy. Percy, I'll tell Ginny your thoughts on our parenting, shall I?”

With that, Harry walked away, leaving Melody staring after him and Percy spluttering. “Just a typical day in my life,” he sighed, relieved beyond words to finally step into the atrium's fireplaces. Within seconds he was home. 

“Harry James Potter, do you know how late it is?” 

“Home, sweet home,” he said to himself. He stepped out. “Sorry, love,” he called. 

“Did you bring the wine?” called Ginny. 

Harry closed his eyes as if he were in pain. “Damnit!” he said to himself. He raised his voice. “I'll be right back, love.”

He left his bag by the fireplace and turned to go, only to turn back when Lily, Lorcan and Lysander came running to him excitedly. 

“Look Daddy, a baby Niffler,” cried Lily. 

“Wha – noooooo,” cried Harry, as he realised the Niffler was aware of the coins he held. It leapt from Lorcan's arms onto Harry, sniffing and searching. 

Harry went down with a thud, the Niffler all over him, sniffing every crevice on his body, to Harry's embarassment. Al came running in, seemingly unconcerned by his dad rolling around on the ground. “Did you get my money? Uncle Charlie said Uncle Percy would give it to you,” he asked. 

Rolf followed James, who had come to the lounge to hear what was making Lily and the Scamander twins laughing so much. Rolf easily picked up the Niffler by the scruff of it's neck. It was desperately trying to scoop coins into it's pouch. “Hey, that's my money,” protested Al, lunging for it. 

“We'll get it back for you, Al,” promised Rolf. 

“What money?” asked James. 

“Nothing,” said Al, liking to have a secret over James. 

Luna and Ginny came in then. “What are you doing down there, Harry?” asked Ginny. “Did you get the wine?” 

“I was just on my way,” said Harry, crawling to the Floo. 

“Is that a new way? Is it better?” asked Luna. She got down on all fours, and Lily climbed atop her, giggling as her godmother crawled around the floor with her.

“Do we really need wine?” Harry asked Ginny, as she helped him to stand, looking at the craziness in his loungeroom. The twins were atop Rolf now. 

“I guess not, unless we want Luna dancing on our rooftops like last time,” giggled Ginny, slipping an arm around his waist. She reached up to kiss him. “So, how was your day?”

Harry smiled to think of the last twenty four hours. “Just a typical day, Gin. Just a typical day. Now, what's for dinner? I'm starving.

“ Whatever you want to cook,” grinned Ginny.

Harry groaned. “ Anyone for take away?” 

~finite~


End file.
